His Butler, Complaisant
by Madi Lynn Thomas
Summary: Ciel has a bad dream in the middle of the night. Calling on his butler, he suddenly has powerful urges towards the black-clad demon. It turns out that the butler is all too willing to meet his fantasies... YAOI. Sebastian/Ciel. Oneshot.


"Sebastian!" I screech, annoyed and clothed in darkness. I only have to wait a second before the large mahogany doors of my room are opening.

"Yes, my lord?" The black-clad butler whispers from the small opening.

"I can't sleep. Fix me some tea." I say as defiantly as I can manage. I don't want to reveal the truth behind it; that I had another nightmare, about the fire. I know Sebastian will stay with me and keep me company through the long hours of my restless night.

"Of course, my lord." He says and backs out of the doorway. I sit up in my bed, and nestle the covers into a little nest around me, giving me a little sense of peace in the darkness.

It only takes a few minutes for Sebastian to come open my door again, easily balancing the tray of tea and a candlestick, illuminating my room as he enters.

The tall butler walks up to my bed and places the candle on the stand next to my bed, before promptly pouring me a cup of tea and handing it to me.

"Sleepy time tea, with honey and lemon." He says softly, and sits on the edge of my bed. I sip the hot tea and lock my eyes on the handsome demon. He looks down at him hands, which are in slick white gloves. "Something bothering you, young master?" He says in a resigned tone, looking up at me and meeting my eyes.

I gulp down my mouthful of tea and rest the steaming cup in my lap, looking down at it swiftly. I quietly hope he can't see the blush in my cheeks.

"Can you… do something for me, Sebastian?" I say slowly, keeping my head bowed.

"Anything, my lord." He says in a pointed way. I feel goose bumps rise on my pale arms.

"I want you… to…" My words suddenly stick in my throat. I take some time in to picking up my tea cup and taking a drawling sip. I sit the cup on my nightstand and clear my throat before I continue. I look up into his dark eyes, my mouth falling open in awe. My voice is barely a whisper. "Kiss me…"

"Ciel…" He says in a whisper, his dark eyes going wide. I shiver as his lips caress my name. He leans forward on the bed, tucking his long legs up so that he is facing me. This is the first time I have ever seen his face this vulnerable. He looks surprised. I feel a mad blush in my cheeks and my heart is hammering, but I make my request final by tacking on:

"That's an order!"

He has no choice but to refuse now. He leans forward more, and I lean forward, too, eager.

"Yes, my lord." He says in a velvet smooth voice, before closing the gap between us and gingerly pressing his pale lips to my own. I take a sharp intake of breath as my body reacts to the surprising warmth behind the simple contact. There is a feeling of detachment, though, like he isn't putting his whole self into it.

Two heartbeats later, he slowly pulls away. His face is the same resigned mask it usually is. The indifference makes an anger build in my chest, and I long for more.

"Again!" I say defiantly, leaning forward eagerly again, and he quickly closes the gap between us, but with the same detached feeling as before. I break away from him, fed up with his indifference. "Kiss me like you mean it!" I roar at him. "Kiss me like you want to!"

"Are you sure, young master?" he says, the hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"Yes!" I growl.

At the word, he lunges forward, knocking my back flat against the bed and he lays on top of me. He presses his lips firmly to mine, moving them slowly in a breathtaking dance. I feel one of his gloved hands caress the side of my face, and I can't resist the urge to reach up and tangle my fingers in his messy black hair.

I feel his tongue slither across my lower lip, and I open my mouth in response, letting his deliciously slimy muscle to slide in between my lips. His tongue dances across mine, exploring my mouth, making my cock grow hard as a result.

He pulls back suddenly, and I take the moment to gasp for air. I feel sweat on my brow and neck. My stomach is doing flips in the wake of the attack.

"Touch me, Sebastian." I order between deep, ragged breaths. "That's an order."

"Yes, my lord." He says in a wispy voice.

Again he rushes forward with inhuman speed to smash his mouth against my own, taking me off guard, but I don't protest. How long have I fantasized about this?

Our tongues move in the same sweet dance again, and I notice him taking off his gloves. This time, Sebastian angles his body away from me, giving him room to slip his bare hand in under my shirt. I shudder as the warm feeling spreads out from where he touched me.

"My dick…" I whisper when he pulls away to give me some air, my mind is a blur of complex images.

"What do you want, my lord?" He says in a low, dark voice.

"Suck my dick." I say with more authority in my tone. I brace myself as he pulls off my pants in one swift movement, and he hesitates a moment before stripping the rest of my clothes off, leaving my bare and exposed before him.

"Wait," I say quickly. "You undress, too."

"Yes, my lord." He says quietly before obliging. I begin to tremble in anticipation as I watch him unclothe.

Now both completely naked, he presses his body to mine for a second, making me blush wildly, and he plants a single, delicate kiss on my lips before pulling off me again. Sitting on his knees on the bed, he leans forward smoothly and gracefully wraps one bare, pale hand around my hard cock. He leans forward a little move and slowly licks my penis, sending shivers through my body.

Before I have time to react further, he is slowly pumping my cock, and sliding my head in and out of his moist mouth. My stomach muscles clench deliciously and a moan escapes my lips. I reach down and place my hands on his head, which is sweetly bobbing up and down. I grip his hair tight, pulling, not fearing that it will hurt him. I moan again, and then buck my hips forward, sending his hand flying off of me, and my cock plowing all the way into his mouth.

I moan loudly again as he sucks graciously on my manhood, which is completely buried in his luscious mouth, I don't know how he keeps from gagging on it, it is so far in. I pull my hips back from his face, pulling my hard, hot cock out of his mouth, before thrusting my hips forward again. I grip his jet black hair tighter for support as I continue in this wonderful pattern, fucking his face.

Finally, I let him go and push his head away from my cock.

"If you keep going, I will cum. And I'm not done with you yet." I say with a mischievous smile.

"As you wish, my lord." He says with a wicked smile that makes my heart jump a beat.

"Sebastian." I say, trying to muster up all the confidence I have. "I want you to fuck me."

"Yes, my lord."

He then grips my shoulders tight, and lifts me off the bed, only to spin me around and sit me back down, with my knees bent, and my back to him. He forces my head down so my face is pressed against the mattress, and he takes my hips and guides them up, while keeping my face to the covers, so the end result is that my ass is up in the air, awaiting his punishment.

I feel him bend over on the bed and press his mouth against me, against my hole, and he gingerly licks me, making me squirm and twist as his tongue swirls around my asshole.

I groan loudly as he suddenly moves his mouth away and thrusts a finger into me.

"Oh, Sebastian!" I screech. "More!"

He responds by pulling out of me and this time thrusting three long fingers into me. It stretches and pulls wide my asshole, making pain explode in my ass, but I only answer it by pushing backwards, forcing them deeper inside of me.

"Fuck me, Sebby! I want your cock in me!" I moan loudly. "That's an order!"

"Yes, my lord." He says, and slowly pulls his fingers out of me. He pauses to grip both of my ass cheeks and pull them apart far, and then he ducks his head down and spits onto my hole for lubrication. A second later, and his massive erect cock is thrusting deep into me. The pain is cutting, but the white hot pleasure deep inside of me far surpasses it. He pulls his huge hard cock out of me, only to thrust it inside again, harder, rougher. I clench with every thrust, and I hear his moans resonating through my large room.

He keeps up this wonderful dance of thrusts, fast, rough, making my extremely hard cock bounce against my lap with every motion. The room is filled with our ragged breathing and the smacking sound of our bodies colliding with each other over and over. I feel my stomach tighten, and a delicious warm sensation spread through my abdomen, and I know I'm getting close.

"Sebastian! I'm cuming…" I say breathlessly, before biting the blanket that my head is pressing against. He continues plowing into me for a minute or so, before reaching out and clawing down my back, and I lose all control.

The blanket in my mouth can't stop me from letting a merciless scream of pleasure as I cum all over my blankets and bed. Sebastian stops thrusting now, moaning loudly as he releases his hot seed deep inside of me.

"Oh, Sebastian…" I moan as I unravel my legs and lay flat on my bed, not caring that I am coating my stomach with my own cum. "Lay down with me."

The butler obliges, lying down next to me, and wrapping his long arms around me, holding me close. I feel him kiss the top of my head, and I smile contently.

"Sebastian… I love you. I've always loved you." I whisper, closing my eyes.

"I love you too, my lord."

* * *

**A/N: **Ta-da! I've worked so hard on this today. I was so excited when I got the idea. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a review, if you'd care to!

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters!


End file.
